


Chris Evans, Hopeless Romantic

by Brenda



Series: Chris & Seb, Hopeless Dorks [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chris, Chris Evans Is Ridiculous, Chris Evans POV, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Top Sebastian, all the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sebastian may not be as bulked up as Chris, but there wasn't an ounce of fat anywhere on him. He was all lean muscle and sculpted abs, and the trail of dark hair starting from his chest and disappearing into the waistband of his jeans was making Chris' tongue dry.  </i>
</p><p> <i>"If the rest of you looks remotely this good, we may not ever leave the bed," he commented.</i></p><p> <i>Sebastian just spread his arms and raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Only one way to find out."</i></p><p>  <i>"Hot as sin and a total smartass," Chris said, and dropped his hands to Sebastian's zipper. "I gotta say, I have excellent taste."</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris Evans, Hopeless Romantic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhCaptainMyCaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain/gifts).



> Part of this was originally posted on Tumblr, based on [this great prompt](http://brendaonao3.tumblr.com/post/129596597379/ohcaptainmycaptain1918-sebastian-stan-says-he) from [OhCaptainMyCaptain1918](http://ohcaptainmycaptain1918.tumblr.com). The rest is ALL her fault.

Now that Chris had taken the leap and signed on to Captain America and – _gulp_ – a six-film contract at Marvel, he was pretty Zen about it. Yeah, he had a lot of hard work ahead of him and yeah, he was playing one of _the_ most iconic and instantly recognizable superheroes out there, and sure six films was a big commitment, but he was ready. Downey had done his part, played up Marvel's professionalism and game plan, and had promised to take Chris under his wing. 

And Feige had done a phenomenal job of walking Chris through their phase two, and God and fan base willing, phase three plans for the franchise and the studio's vision. And Chris had this amazing team surrounding him for this first, most important film – the writing team was great, Joe was such a great director, so confident and skilled, and the cast? Come on, this was like batting a thousand out of the cage. Who wouldn't be excited?

And it didn't exactly hurt that the dude they'd cast to play Bucky – Sebastian Stan – was astoundingly easy on the eyes. Not that Chris was shallow or anything – he knew what was on the inside was way more important than physical appearance – but he had eyes in his head. And Sebastian, with his dark hair and lean build and lush lips, pressed every single button Chris had when it came to what he liked in guys.

From the moment they'd met during the first cast read-thru a couple of weeks ago, there'd been something. Maybe just on his end, but he really hoped not. There was no denying he'd felt that little spark. That shiver that he always got when he met someone he _really_ wanted to get to know better. Not just in the, 'fuck yeah, I want to hit that like the fist of God' burst of lust kind of way. But in the, 'I think I could fall for this person' kind of way. (Sue him, he was a hopeless romantic. He owned it.)

So, yeah, he was excited to get this show on the road and actually get into all the rehearsals and fight choreography. To start filming and really delve into Steve's journey, get at the heart of what this character was all about. And if part of that journey meant getting to explore that close (and totally homoerotic, come on, even in the comics, it was _so_ obvious) bond that Bucky and Steve shared? Well, Chris was a dedicated professional who was willing to go that extra mile for his role.

Which basically meant that Chris finagled his way into making sure he and Sebastian were a) on the same flight from New York to London, where production was starting, and b) that they were sitting next to each other. Hey, he just wanted to get to know his co-star a little (okay, a _lot_ ) better, maybe run through some lines, try to see if they could work on Bucky and Steve's backstory and how that would all play out in their scenes together. _Totally_ professional.

Of course, his connecting flight from Boston wound up coming in late (typical) and he had to sprint through two terminals to actually make it to the gate before it closed, so he was out of breath and a little sweaty when he rolled into his first class seat. (Marvel was clearly not sparing any expense for these films or the comfort of the cast, which was nice. A total departure from his last foray into the superhero genre, fuck you very much, 20th Century Fox.)

Sebastian, already seated and belted, and looking utterly ridiculously hot in a pair of black skinny jeans and a shirt/vest combo that hugged his chest in all the right ways, blinked sleepy blue eyes at him. "Hey, man. You made it."

Was it just Chris' imagination, or did Sebastian actually sound happy to see him?

"Yeah, my flight out of Boston was delayed because of the rain. Fucking weather, you know?" He slung his backpack off his shoulder and grabbed his iPod and headphones out of it, then shoved the bag in the overhead bin. "I'm lucky the pilot or whoever radioed ahead to tell the guys here to wait for me."

Sebastian grinned, showing off some seriously sexy laugh lines around his mouth. "One week as Captain America and already you're getting the superhero treatment. Must be nice."

"Well, I'm no Downey, but..." He shrugged, hid his own goofy smile by ducking his head, and inwardly gave himself a little fist bump. Already, they were joking around like bros. He could totally work with this.

He sank into his seat, gave a quick glance around. First class was totally empty except the two of them. "Are we waiting for more people or something?"

"Nah, you're it. I think a lot of flights out of the Midwest got cancelled or something because of all the snow. Main cabin's only about half full, too," Sebastian said. "Which, honestly, isn't making me feel any better."

"About what?"

"Don't they say most crashes happen on half-empty flights, because people have this sixth sense about what's going to happen and cancel?"

"Uh, no? Do they? That's a new one on me," Chris said, just as the pre-flight check video came on and the flight attendant announced the gate was closing and to power off all cellphones. The plane started its slow roll out to the runway a minute later, and that was when Chris noticed how tightly Sebastian was gripping his armrests.

"You okay?"

Sebastian nodded, but there were small stress lines around his eyes and his breathing was slightly labored. "Yeah, I just...not a fan of flying."

"Oh man, that sucks," Chris replied, all commiserate sympathy, although he was inwardly thrilled that Sebastian was choosing to share something so personal with him. "You chose one helluva profession if flying's not your thing."

Sebastian chuckled, a little high, but genuine. "Yeah, I know. You wanna know something really funny?"

"Sure." Chris wanted to know everything about Sebastian, actually. Not in a creepy way, but, you know, because he wanted to get to know the guy. They were going to be spending a lot of time together over the next six months. And maybe, if he was super lucky, Sebastian was into guys, or at least open to experimenting or expanding his horizons a little. Chris wasn't asking for much. Just a chance.

"I actually thought I wanted to be an astronaut at one point."

"Seriously?" Chris laughed, delighted. He could picture it, too. Sebastian had displayed a really quick wit and keen intelligence on more than one occasion. Smart people were also another big turn-on. "That would have been something."

"Yeah, like a sea captain who hates getting wet," Sebastian replied, and he was trying to rally, but no one was that good of an actor, and Chris' older sister had a fear of flying that was pretty much phobic. He got it, he really did. Although his sister hated it when anyone tried to coddle her about it, so he'd learned to keep his distance.

The plane began its ascent. Chris fiddled with the wire on his headphones, then put everything in the pouch in front of him. Not like he could break open the tunes just yet anyway. The small TVs were going through the previews of all of the movies available, but Chris wasn't really interested in watching anything other than Sebastian. Which was, admittedly, a little hard to do without it being super obvious that he was totally checking the other guy out. Maybe he could go the small talk route, break the ice a little.

"Is this your first time filming in London?"

"Um." Sebastian snapped his gaze from the window. His jaw looked like it was chiseled from granite. "No, I...it's not. You?"

"Same. It's a cool city. Maybe we could catch a play or something if we get a free night?" He thought maybe he pulled that off alright - just the right amount of friendly interest, but maybe _could_ be a date, if Sebastian was interested.

"Sure," Sebastian said, with a small smile. "Right now, I'd settle for a drink, though."

"We could call –"

"Oh, no, I was. I mean, I wouldn't turn one down, but it's not...I'm fine. I promise." Except Chris could see Sebastian's white-knuckled grip on the armrest getting tighter. Chris was legit worried about him ripping it out of the seat. On impulse, he laid his hand over Sebastian's, tried to instill some sense of calm or tranquility or something into him. 

"Come on, it's gonna be fine," he said, shifting as close as he could considering they were both still wearing their seat belts. "I mean, I could give you the statistics, but I think you already know them."

Sebastian glanced down at Chris' hand on his. His brows came together in a thoughtful sort of frown. But, before Chris could stammer out an apology – just trying to help, honest, don't read too much into it, unless you _want_ to, that is – turned his own hand over and laced their fingers together. His grip was painfully tight, but Chris' heart did a little flip-flop all the same.

"Trust me, I know _all_ the stats," Sebastian said, with a wry twist of his lips. A lock of hair fell forward across his forehead. Chris itched with the need to brush it back, but he stilled the urge. Being all friendly and cool by offering a helping hand was one thing. Getting all up in Sebastian's personal space without permission was a whole different kettle of fucked up.

"I just...I hate not having any control, y'know?" Sebastian continued, looking at Chris with a wide, earnest expression. God, he had the prettiest eyes. 

"Uh, yeah," Chris managed, his tongue all thick and clumsy in his mouth. "I do. Hardest thing in the world for me is giving up control to someone else."

Sebastian nodded, and Chris totally wasn't imagining the way his gaze softened, right? "Same," he said, and loosened his hold on Chris' hand. But not entirely. "But I guess if we do go down, I'm okay with it being with you."

Forget the flip-flop. Chris' heart full-on _lurched_ , then somersaulted like an Olympic-level gymnast on the mat. "Um..." He blinked, stunned and pleased, and maybe he was reading too much into this, but he really hoped not. "That...that might be the most romantic thing I've ever heard."

"You have really low standards for romance," Sebastian chuckled, and those laugh lines appeared around his mouth again. Chris wanted to lean in and lick every single one of them. Repeatedly.

"Um, actually, I have pretty high standards." And with his heart still swooping and diving – praying he wasn't getting ready to make a _really_ big mistake that would affect the shoot and his life – he brought their joined hands up to his lips for a light but unmistakable kiss to Sebastian's knuckles.

Sebastian sucked in a sharp, low breath, but he didn't pull away in disgust or disinterest. His gaze darkened, dropping to Chris' mouth. "Um..."

The pilot came on the intercom to inform everyone they were at cruising altitude and it was safe to move about the cabin. Chris wasted no time unfastening his seat belt with his free hand. "Too much, too soon?" he asked, trying to still the way his legs were shaking. God, he had it bad.

"Um..." Sebastian looked down at their hands again. Then back up at Chris. "I guess it depends on what you mean by that. You...you're into guys?"

"Uh, yeah?" Chris replied, with a small shrug. "I kinda thought that was obvious?"

"Kinda, but not," Sebastian replied. "It's just, it's hard to tell sometimes, y'know. I mean, actors are a pretty touchy-feely bunch."

Which Chris definitely was, but the ways he wanted to touch and feel Sebastian were a lot different than how he thought about most of the other actors (and men, in general) he knew. "Let's just say I'm about ten seconds from crawling into your lap and showing you how bisexual I really am."

Sebastian's lips parted, a small, low, rough sound escaping them. He tugged on Chris' hand, slight but insistent. "You know, if this is just to distract me..."

"It's _really_ not," Chris assured him and, thanking all the fates for the fact that first class seats were on the mega-roomy side, moved so he was straddling Sebastian's lap, thighs bracketing Sebastian's own. But even with all the extra space, he still had to scrunch down a little to make sure he wasn't hitting his head against the overhead compartment. The small discomfort was worth it.

Sebastian rested a hand on Chris' hip, the touch scorching hot even through the material of his track pants. Looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes, and licked at those sinfully full lips. "If we get kicked off this flight for indecent behavior..."

Chris grinned, bringing his free hand up to cup Sebastian's jaw. "We're over the Atlantic," he said. "Where would they land?"

"Good point."

He rubbed his thumb across Sebastian's bottom lip; let out a stuttering breath when Sebastian licked over it, then suckled it into the wet heat of his mouth. Fuck, he was going to fucking die before they did anything more than hold hands. "Sebastian..."

Sebastian let go with a noisy pop, his lips all red and glistening. "Yeah, Chris?"

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"Fuck yes," Sebastian sighed, and lifted his chin to meet Chris halfway. At first, it was light, teasing; both of them testing the waters and each other, breathing each other in. Then Sebastian opened his mouth, flicked his tongue out to meet Chris', and Chris moaned into it, already addicted to Sebastian's taste. The way Sebastian took over, like he'd just been waiting for Chris to make the first move before staking his claim.

"Fuck..." he breathed, already painfully hard and aching, and Sebastian was barely touching him.

"Not until we land and find a bed," Sebastian replied, and kissed him again, swallowing Chris' surprised moan by suckling obscenely on his tongue.

Needless to say, they didn't wind up running lines. But Chris thought they _definitely_ bonded.

***

Chris wasn't one to, like, brag or anything, but he tended to pride himself on his prowess and control in the sack. He'd had his fair share of girlfriends – and a few boyfriends – over the years, and had learned that fine art of paying attention to his partner's desires. Of staying present and mindful and putting his partner's needs and pleasure before his own; learning all the different ways they liked to be touched and kissed and fucked, so every experience was as good as he could possibly make it.

But right now, he couldn't remember any of his much vaunted technique to save his fucking life. Couldn't remember anyone else he'd ever even _kissed_. Sebastian was taking up every thought in his head, was taking over every sense, had dug in so deep Chris wasn't sure what life before Sebastian's mouth on his had even been like. And the most fucked up and amazing part was, Sebastian had managed to scramble him up like this just by kissing him. Hadn't even so much as _touched_ him below the waist the entire flight.

_"I don't mind making out with you where anyone can see us, but no one else gets to watch when I make you come for the first time. That one's all mine."_

_Seriously, what else was Chris supposed to do other than groan and offer himself up for the next sweep of Sebastian's tongue in his mouth? He was only human._

Basically, Chris was a mess. A hot and bothered and horny and blissed-out wreck. They were gonna have to pour him off the plane because his bones had all dissolved at some point. If Sebastian was this good at just the art of kissing, Chris really, hand to God, was not going to survive the rest of the night.

"Please tell me we're going right to the hotel," Chris said, as they were making their final descent into Heathrow. He and Sebastian were both back in their respective seats, buckled in like model citizens who hadn't been frantically making out with each other for the better part of the last five hours.

(They'd done other things too. They'd talked and joked around and laughed – God, Sebastian had the best laugh – and tried watching one of the in-flight movies. But mostly, Chris had spent most of the time with his and Sebastian’s mouths getting really intimately acquainted with each other in a variety of creative ways.)

Sebastian shook his head and smiled. His lips were bruised and reddened and slick and way too tempting to resist. How was he not getting kissed every minute of every day by someone? "Well, we've got to go through customs first and grab our luggage and all that, but yeah, the hotel was my priority."

Chris groaned, shoved his head against the seat rest in frustration. "I'm going to die of blue balls. This is all your fault," he whined. "You get to be the one to explain to Joe and Feige and everyone else at Marvel that you killed Captain America before we even shot one frame of film."

(Sebastian had been pretty clear that Chris wasn't allowed to rub one out really quick in the lavatory, either. "All of that build up is also mine, we clear?" he'd said, and Chris had gotten hard all over again at the hint of command in Sebastian's voice. He was _such_ a goner.)

"Hey, I'm not exactly in the best shape, either," Sebastian replied, nudging at Chris' shoulder. "You act like I'm not just as affected as you by what we've been doing."

"Can we have a quickie in the airport bathroom?"

"Maybe on the return flight back to New York."

That was...promising. Very promising. Especially since it implied that Sebastian was on board with this thing between them actually becoming a, well, a _thing_. Chris was _so_ on board with that. He'd wanted it before he found out firsthand how amazing Sebastian's mouth was; but now that he'd had a taste? Forget it. Yeah, sure, he was diving headlong into this, but that was just how he rolled. Live fully and embrace life and all its messy, glorious feelings fully.

"What about in the cab on the way to the hotel?" he asked, and batted his eyelashes hopefully.

"No," Sebastian laughed. "I already told you nothing happens until we're in private. You always this pushy?"

"Yeah, kinda? This gonna be a deal breaker?" Chris really hoped not, but he couldn't exactly change who he was.

"Nope." Sebastian pressed a quick kiss to Chris' shoulder. "Just as long as you know I push back."

Jesus, nothing about that response should have been as hot as it was, but Chris couldn't seem to catch his damn breath enough to respond. So he just nodded, trembling and aching, and willed the damn plane to get on the ground already.

***  
  
It was another two of the longest hours of Chris' life before they were shown up to Sebastian's room (purely chosen because it was on the floor before Chris' and he was tired of waiting). The hotel itself was nice, posh, in a great area of London, and the room – well, suite – was amazing. Any other time, Chris would have been on board with doing a little exploring. Maybe break into the mini-bar to have a couple of drinks, that sort of thing.

But right now, all he cared about was there was a bed in his immediate vicinity, and the room had a door with a lock and a deadbolt.

"You, go into the bedroom, _don't_ do anything, and I'll be in in a minute, alright," Sebastian told him, then turned his attention to their bellhop.

Chris just toed off his shoes, dropped his bag to the floor, and did as ordered. The covers of the massive king-sized bed were already pulled down and there were wrapped mints on the pillows (nice touch, very classy). Chris unwrapped one and ate it, savoring the richness of the chocolate and the bite of the mint on his tongue, before moving the others to the bedside table.

Then he wandered to the window, parting the curtains slightly to look outside. It was after midnight, but the streets were still brightly lit and there was a steady stream of people on the sidewalks. London didn't quite have the same reputation as New York, but its nightlife had a vibrancy to it that was still pretty amazing.

He turned when he heard the door opening. Sebastian was standing in the entry, barefoot, hair endearingly rumpled. But he still looked mouth-wateringly sexy, despite the late hour and the long flight. Chris wanted him so bad it was an actual physical hurt.

Then he noticed Sebastian was holding a handful of small, tin containers in one hand.

"What're those?"

"Intimacy kits," Sebastian answered and set them on the bedside table next to the mints. "Lube and condoms, basically. I figured I'd ask for extras since I plan on keeping you here for awhile."

A shiver ran along Chris' spine. His hands were practically shaking. Every single part of him _wanted_. He was trying not to read too much into this, but who could blame him, with Sebastian saying things like that? "Who says it won't be me keeping you?"

"As long as we're keeping each other, I don't really care about the rest." Sebastian crooked his finger. "Come here already. I've been dying to get you naked since that first kiss."

" _Finally_ ," Chris replied, wasting no time crossing the room. Their lips met in another kiss, this one slow, languid, Sebastian's tongue sliding voluptuously against his own. Chris could taste the remnants of the chocolate mixing with Sebastian's sharper, darker taste, and he moaned, pulling Sebastian even closer to him. Sebastian's hands were also busy, sliding under Chris' t-shirt, the touch firm, heated – and not nearly enough.

Chris' own fingers felt thick as he tried to unbutton Sebastian's shirt, need making him clumsy, far from how he normally was in the bedroom. So much for all of his self-proclaimed prowess. He felt like a fumbling teenager.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" he breathed, before capturing Sebastian's mouth again, rubbing the edge of his teeth along that gorgeously pouty lower lip.

"Me? What about you?" Sebastian leaned back just long enough to pull Chris' shirt off of him and toss it aside. " _Jesus_ , look at you," he marveled, his voice reverent and low. "Captain fucking America indeed."

Chris blushed slightly, but it didn't stop him from flexing the guns and the pecs just a little. Sue him, he was an actor, vanity was kind of in his contract. And the absurdly buff body he was sporting these days was _definitely_ in his contract. "Enjoy it while you can, man, because as soon as this shoot is over, I'm eating all the fucking cupcakes I can get my hands on."

"All of them, huh?" Sebastian asked, looking at him through lowered lashes. Fuck, he was so goddamn hot it should be illegal. Actually, Sebastian probably _was_ illegal in a few states. Maybe even a few countries.

"All of them," Chris confirmed. "All I've been eating the last eight months is chicken and broccoli. My piss is some weird radioactive shade of green now."

Sebastian chuckled. "Well, whatever you had to do to get ripped like this, it was worth it," he replied, running his hands along Chris' chest like he was a sculptor and Chris, his creation. "Holy shit, I could spend a year on your tits alone."

"I'd let you," Chris told him, and _finally_ got Sebastian's shirt unbuttoned so he could slide it and the vest off, joining his shirt on the floor. He looked down, let out a low whistle. "Okay, you've got no room to talk, because _wow_."

Sebastian may not be as bulked up as Chris, but there wasn't an ounce of fat anywhere on him. He was all lean muscle and sculpted abs, and the trail of dark hair starting from his chest and disappearing into the waistband of his jeans was making Chris' tongue dry.

"If the rest of you looks remotely this good, we may not ever leave the bed," he commented.

Sebastian just spread his arms and raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Only one way to find out."

"Hot as sin and a total smartass," Chris said, and dropped his hands to Sebastian's zipper. "I gotta say, I have excellent taste."

"It's mutual." Sebastian wrapped his arms around Chris' neck, started toying with the short hairs at his nape. His eyes were insanely blue, with a darker cobalt ring around the edges. He had a smattering of freckles just across his right cheekbone, and another along his left shoulder. Chris wanted to trace every one of them with his fingers, then his tongue.

"You know I still want to take you out, right?" Chris asked with a small, nervous smile. The timing was probably – okay, definitely – not ideal, but Chris didn't want to wait until they were too addled to think clearly. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm totally on board with all of this. Like, I definitely still want the sex – all of the sex –" _Jesus, shut up, Evans_ "– but I still...I mean, I still want to. Take you out."

A pleased, surprised look crossed Sebastian's face. "So, like, you want...to what? Date?"

"Yeah, maybe? I mean, yeah? I would. If you're okay with it?" God, he was fucking this all up. Real smooth talker. _Real_ smooth. "I'd like to get to know you better."

"God, you're adorable," Sebastian said, and drew him in for a soft kiss, lingering a few extra beats. "Yeah, okay. You can take me out for breakfast tomorrow and we'll go from there, is that good?"

The lurching and fluttering from earlier was back with a vengeance. Chris felt like he was having a heart attack. "Okay."

"Fucking adorable," Sebastian repeated, but the way he said it – all fond and happy – Chris maybe thought they were on the same page with what they were both looking to get out of this.

"I do my best," he replied, then got the zipper undone and hooked his thumbs through the belt loops of Sebastian's jeans to pull them down. "Oh fuck me," he breathed, gut-punched. He flicked a stunned look up Sebastian's way. "You've been going commando the entire _time_?"

Sebastian shrugged and grinned, a little sheepish, but mostly mischievous as fuck. "I tend not to wear underwear when I'm wearing skinny jeans."

"The whole flight you were..." Chris huffed out a series of short breaths. _Definitely_ having a fucking heart attack. "You're such a fucking asshole, I can't believe you didn't warn me."

"It was for your own good."

"Asshole," Chris repeated, and pressed a hard kiss to Sebastian's lips before sinking to his knees and peeling the jeans off a truly gorgeous set of legs. Sebastian's thighs were unreal; hard and muscled and thick, and his calves were rock solid.

But it was Sebastian's cock – thick and full, with a bead of pre-come pearling out of the slit – that had Chris gasping for oxygen like a dying man. "I fucking knew you'd be hung, but come _on_ , this isn't even fair."

Sebastian's hands moved from Chris' shoulders to comb through his hair. "No complaints so far."

"Yeah, I fucking bet." Chris couldn't wait to have it inside him. With as big as Sebastian was, Chris was going to feel it for _days_ after. Especially if Sebastian pounded into him the way he wanted. And he really fucking wanted.

He didn't bottom a lot with guys, not nearly as much as he would like to. But just about every guy he'd been with expected he'd be the one doing the fucking, and he was nothing if not a generous lover. Now, though – now he'd be okay with never topping again if Sebastian knew how to use every gorgeous inch of his dick the way Chris hoped he did.

But first, because it was _right there_ , and he was a greedy bastard and never denied it –

He leaned in, nuzzled the wiry hairs at Sebastian's groin, and breathed in. Musk and sweat and something underneath that was all Sebastian. That was the flavor he was seeking; wanted to bathe in it, roll around until the scent was imprinted under his skin, grafted in his bones.

Above him, Sebastian let out a surprised laugh. "Tickles."

Chris pulled back, smiled his apology. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Feels nice."

Chris preened a little; he figured he was entitled. "Just getting started," he replied, then flattened his tongue, licked at the head, savored the slightly bitter taste. Sebastian let out a low, drawn out moan, and his fingers tightened. Chris took that as a clear enough sign to continue.

He parted his lips, tongue fluttering along the underside as he sucked the head of Sebastian's cock into his mouth, and paused to glance up. Sebastian was staring down at him, his look hot, greedy. _Hungry_. Chris shivered under the force of it, then slid down, jaw widening to accommodate Sebastian's considerable girth.

He went down as far as he could before he could feel himself start to choke. Wrapping two fingers and his thumb around the base, he began to bob his head. Let out his own muffled moan as he started to move, pulling back to lave at the head; tongue catching on the ridges, then down along the shaft until his gag reflex took over. Over and over, slow and deliberate, learning what Sebastian liked by the way he subtly moved Chris' head. By the way he flexed his hips to meet every downward slide of Chris' mouth.

"Knew you'd be good at sucking cock," Sebastian murmured, and the praise shot through Chris like a bullet. So he redoubled his efforts, lips a tight suction as he met his fingers with each slide. He palmed the heavy weight of Sebastian's balls in his other hand, gave a gentle squeeze.

He was already addicted, already wanted more, wanted to do this again as soon as possible. Wanted to get so fucking good at what Sebastian wanted and liked that Sebastian would get hard just _thinking_ about his mouth and what it could do.

"Fuck, you're...Chris...c'mon, you gotta..."

Chris whined in protest when Sebastian cupped his jaw to stop him from moving. He pulled off with a wet pop, giving Sebastian a pleading look. "C'mon, let me make you come..."

Sebastian shuddered, an all-over body shiver that was unbelievably sexy. "Trying to kill me on our first time, I swear to God," he muttered.

Chris rubbed his cheek along Sebastian's length, imprinting himself on it like some fucking baby duckling. He was ruined for all other dick, and Sebastian hadn't even fucked him yet. (Which was possibly hyperbole, but he was really feeling it right now.) "C'mon, I know you're close..."

"Yeah, _too_ close. C'mere, alright," Sebastian said, and urged a very reluctant Chris back to his feet. Sebastian's cheeks were ruddy, sweat was pooling in the hollow of his throat, and his lips were bitten red and shiny slick. He looked utterly delectable. "We got plenty of time for you to suck me off, okay, I swear, you can give me daily hummers every morning as a wake-up call –"

"Promise?" Chris asked, not even remotely joking.

Sebastian chuckled, low and delighted. He swiped his thumb along the seam of Chris' mouth, gaze dropping to track the movement. "Fuck yeah, I'll get you a key to my room. Feel free to crawl in the bed and wake me up with that gorgeous mouth of yours whenever you want."

The thought of it – of easing under the covers and gently licking and sucking Sebastian to full hardness, of waking Sebastian up degree by degree until he started fucking Chris' throat in earnest – Jesus, he was so fucking on board with that plan.

"I'm holding you to this. You owe me."

Sebastian dropped his hand, then swiped his tongue along Chris' lower lip, met Chris' open-mouthed kiss with his own. "Promise," he whispered, then licked his tongue along the roof of Chris' mouth. "But I'd really like to be inside you when I come the first time, if that's okay with you."

Chris wrapped an arm around Sebastian's waist, hauled him in until they were fused together; chests and hips and rubbing together, every point of contact a raging inferno. His track pants were soaked through the crotch with pre-come, and the fabric was starting to rub him raw, what with how sensitive he was right now. "You really need to fuck me before I change my mind and go to my knees again."

"Bossy bottom, I like that," Sebastian laughed, and gave Chris another sweet kiss before flashing him a smirk that was damn near hotter than the surface of the sun. "Lose the goddamn pants and get on the fucking bed already."

Chris wasted no time in stripping down and flopping onto his back on the bed. He scooted until he could prop his head up on the pillows, taking his cock in hand as he watched Sebastian look at him. Gave himself a few lazy squeezes, smearing the pre-come around his fingers to use as lube. Yeah, he was putting on a bit of a show, but he wanted Sebastian to _want_ the way he did. Nothing wrong with showing off the goods a little.

"Damn." Sebastian shook his head. Sweat matted the hairs on his chest to his skin, all but glistening in the light from the bedside lamp. _Jesus_ , he was beautiful. "I should have known even your dick would be perfect."

Chris cupped his balls, rolled them between his fingers. "Haven't had any complaints," he said, echoing Sebastian's earlier words with a small smirk. Maybe flexed his thighs a little to frame said cock simply because he could.

"I can see why." Sebastian's gaze traveled from Chris' head to his feet, the perusal thorough and slow and possessive enough that Chris let out a small whimper. "Aesthetically speaking, your dick is by far the prettiest I've seen," he said, his tone deceptively conversational. "You're wasted in feature films."

"Yeah?" he asked, striving for the same nonchalance, but it came out all breathless and high.

"Oh yeah." Sebastian's gaze grew even more heated. "You should be doing porn with a body like yours and a cock that gorgeous."

Chris lifted his free hand, waved it Sebastian's way. "Yeah, you're one to talk. All chiseled like you are and hung like a frigging moose, get out of here with your false modesty bullshit."

Sebastian grabbed one of the kits – finally – and knelt between Chris' spread thighs. "Alright, we could have both been in porn. Maybe even done a few films together, given a whole lot of bi and gay guys and adventurous women something to really get off to."

It was an appealing idea: Sebastian fucking him on camera, in front of a whole crew of people there just to film them together, and put it out on the internet for anyone to watch and enjoy. He gave his cock another long squeeze. "Hey, I'm all for role-playing. But _after_ you fuck me like you promised."

" _So_ fucking pushy."

"You're damn right."

Sebastian smiled, showing off those sexy laughter lines. "I like this," he said, tearing open one of the packets of lube.

Chris spread his legs wider and tilted his hips up in anticipation. "What's that?"

"Joking around and giving each other shit during sex. It's fun."

"Sex _should_ be fun. Otherwise, what's the point?"

"Orgasms?" Sebastian replied, with a quick, teasing wink.

Chris chuckled. "Yeah, okay, other than – _Jesus_!" he exclaimed, as two slick fingers breached his ass, pushed past the ring of initial resistance to slide in good and deep.

Sebastian's look was decidedly _non_ -apologetic. "Normally, I'd go slower and give you a lot more prep, but I get the feeling you're good with a little bit of rough handling."

Chris couldn't answer. The burn of the invasion melted into pleasure as Sebastian scissored his fingers just so. Crooked them forward _just_ right to rub over his prostate, and fuck, just put a fork in him already, because he was done with all other people. His ass was a Sebastian-only zone from this point forward.

"This good? You want me to keep going?" Sebastian asked, with a softer look that managed to be both courteous and unbearably erotic at the same time. Chris had always been a sucker for explicitly asked consent.

Chris nodded and canted his hips up further – an answer and an invitation. Do whatever the fuck you want to me. _Please_. He groaned, low and sharp, when Sebastian thrust back up into him, his fingers thick and beautiful, but not enough. Not nearly enough for what he wanted.

Then Sebastian's gaze dropped to his dick again. He made a production of licking those full, pouty lips. Slow. Deliberate. A tease that got Chris revved up even higher than the fingers inside him. "It _is_ a very pretty cock," Sebastian commented.

Chris glared at him. "Don't you _dare_ make me beg, you asshole –"

The word was bitten off, strangled, as Sebastian ducked down and took Chris's cock deep in one wet, tight slide. Fuck, his mouth was a goddamn furnace, hot enough to blister iron, and so wet Chris thought he might drown. He planted his feet, pushed up, frantic and pleading, and met the downward thrust of Sebastian's mouth. Met that wet, wet suction. Felt those clever, clever fingers working him over and opening him up even further.

He was going to fucking _die_. Death by foreplay, and wouldn't that be something for TMZ to report?

He fisted the comforter in his hands, pushed up, eyes squeezed shut to maintain maybe the thinnest illusion of control. If he couldn't _see_ what Sebastian was doing, then maybe he could keep from going off like a rocket. Not that it was remotely working. Because he still had all of his _other_ senses working in full overdrive.

He could hear the obscene slurping sounds Sebastian was making with every slide of his lips, could hear the obscene squelch of Sebastian's fingers – three of them now – sliding in and out of his ass with confident jabs, stretching him out. He could feel the heavy slide of Sebastian's tongue hugging the underside of his cock, could feel the sweet burst of pleasure pulsating through his entire body when Sebastian rubbed his fingers over his prostate again and pressed. Could taste copper from where he'd bitten his lip hard enough to draw blood, but it wasn't enough to override the taste of need and his own desperation, thick in the air.

"Please," he breathed, the word lodging in his throat. Not that he had much pride to begin with, but it had long since left the building. "Sebastian, _please_..."

Those clever fingers pulled out of him with a soft pop. Then those sinful lips slid off of his dick, leaving a slick, warm trail of saliva in their wake. "You really are greedy for it, aren't you?"

Chris managed to slit his eyes open. Sebastian was staring up at him, blue eyes flashing with humor and lust, his mouth curved into an inviting smile. He was a total ass. Chris might just be in love. (Probably just the pheromones and lust and the hopeless romantic in him talking, but he was going with it.)

"You have forty-five seconds to get a condom on and get the fuck inside me before I jerk off and leave you to your own devices," he threatened. Well, as much as he could, considering.

"You're in my room, you know," Sebastian said. "I could just kick you out."

"Forty seconds."

"Fine, I'm wrapping it, alright already," Sebastian grumbled, but Chris was happy to see that Sebastian was in fact sliding a condom over his still very hard and still very tempting cock.

Chris hooked one of his legs around Sebastian's thighs, tugging until he had Sebastian's weight on top of him. "Twenty," he smiled, and brushed teasing light, barely-there kisses across Sebastian's lips until he felt the blunt head of Sebastian's cock pressing into him.

"You better be ready, because I'm not pulling out once I'm in there," Sebastian warned.

"Duly noted," Chris answered, and grabbed two handfuls of Sebastian's very perfect ass to push him the rest of the way inside.

The burst of white-hot pain overwhelmed him for a brief moment, sparked a chain reaction along his spine and down through to his toes. He panted through it, body stretching and conforming to the invasion by degrees until all he felt was a deep _fullness_. It had been a long time since he'd been with anyone even approaching Sebastian's size.

Sebastian kissed him again, rubbed their tongues together nice and slow. Ran his hands down Chris' flank, petting and soothing until Chris' breath evened out. "You alright?" he murmured, after a few long moments of lazy kissing and both of them adjusting to the feel of Sebastian balls deep in Chris' ass.

"So good," Chris answered, the words a long, drawn-out sigh of contentment. He peppered light kisses along Sebastian's cheeks, his eyes, down his nose; crossed his ankles just under Sebastian's ass. Held tight to Sebastian's shoulders, anchoring himself. "You gonna put that massive cock of yours to work or not?"

"So _fucking_ pushy," Sebastian lamented with a grin. "After I'm done taking you apart, it's my turn to call the shots, just so you know."

"M'kay," Chris replied, meeting Sebastian's shallow thrusts with his own, both of them establishing a teasingly slow rhythm. Chris' cock was trapped between their slick bodies, not enough friction to really do much for him, but he was hopeful Sebastian could get him to come just from the sex.

Provided he ever put his back into it and got _moving_.

"Pull you in the shower, clean you up, then go to my knees and eat your ass out for about a year or two," Sebastian said, picking up the pace bit by bit, each small thrust sending him in deeper and deeper.

"Sounds great," Chris moaned, barely aware of his words. Sebastian's breath was hot against his throat, his chest was pressed so tight they were sharing heartbeats, and his cock...Jesus Christ, he knew what he was doing with it. Moved _just_ fast enough so Chris could really feel the burn, but not quite fast enough to get either of them off. Kept them both riding that fine edge with every roll of his hips, perfect and easy.

"And then, when I'm done tonguing you nice and good and deep –" A series of nips and bites along his jaw " – I'm gonna lay you back on the bed and grab a couple of toys from my bag, and work you all over –" Breath hot on his ear, every word searing into his brain. Another series of deep, long thrusts until he bottomed out, the weight of his balls slapping lightly against Chris' ass.

"Fuck yes...please..." Chris wanted it, wanted all of it. Whatever Sebastian wanted to do to him, he was fully on board. He was ready for anything Sebastian was up for, as long as he never stopped.

Sebastian sped up, the mattress creaking now with the force of his thrusts. "Get my mouth around that sweet dick of yours again, maybe flip you around so we can sixty-nine..."

" _Yes_ , please, yes..." Chris moaned, blindly seeking Sebastian's mouth for a sloppy kiss, all tongues and teeth. Pushed up again so they were moving together, perfectly in sync.

There were no more words after that. Chris lost himself in the hard, pounding force as Sebastian fucked him hard enough to rock the bed frame. Lost himself in each wet, filthy kiss, tongues blatantly mimicking what their bodies were doing. Lost himself in Sebastian's hands racing over every part of Chris' body he could reach.

Chris dug his fingers into the meat of Sebastian's shoulders, nails scraping and dragging, deep enough he knew he'd leave marks. Anyone who saw Sebastian shirtless over the next few days would know he'd gotten well laid, and _fuck_ , that was so hot. He burned everywhere, all over, his entire body ablaze with need. Felt so full, like he'd be split in two every time Sebastian pushed forward. Who, thankfully, was really getting into it now, each stroke deep and rough.

"Perfect," Sebastian breathed between kisses, lacing their fingers together, pulling their arms high above Chris' head. He rested his full weight on top of Chris, and the way it changed the angle of his thrusts was amazing; ignited tiny shockwaves under Chris' skin. "Your ass is so tight..."

"Keep...God, keep moving..." Chris urged, frantic and aching and he was _so_ close now, he was almost there; shifted slightly so his cock was rubbing in the vee of Sebastian's hip and thigh, and _that_ was it, that was –

"Oh God, I'm gonna –"

He sputtered, thick ropes of come smearing between their bodies; coming so hard he almost blacked out, white spots dancing behind his eyes. He almost missed Sebastian going stiff and still above him, but he felt it in the suddenly fraught, panting kiss against his lips. Every atom of Chris' being unknotted, relaxed. He was practically floating.

"Huh," he commented – eloquence personified – when he mostly came back to himself.

"Mmm," Sebastian responded, and buried his face in the crook of Chris' head and shoulder, nuzzling him like an attention-seeking cat.

Chris had no idea how long they stayed like that, fused together by sweat and come and the satisfaction of a job well done. But eventually, Sebastian kissed up his neck, murmured something indistinct, and started to peel his body away from Chris'. He pulled out, reluctant and a little slow, then tied off the condom and tossed it somewhere (Chris hoped) in the vicinity of the trashcan.

"Good job," he commented, starfishing on the sheets, stretching sore and amazingly used muscles. "A's across the board for effort and execution."

Sebastian laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling delightfully. "You definitely made the honor roll yourself."

"Oh good, we can be overachievers together." Chris gamely lifted his head, smiled his brightest, most inviting smile. "Didn't you promise me a shower?"

"I did," Sebastian replied, returning the smile with his own. "You up for moving?"

"Yeah." He tried sitting up, only to groan and collapse right back down into the mattress. "Okay, maybe not up to full speed just yet."

"Take your time." Sebastian climbed off the bed, but ducked his head down to press a quick kiss to Chris' lips. "Don't go anywhere, alright."

"Wasn't planning on it," Chris replied. He sighed happily to himself as he watched the play of muscles in Sebastian's back, his ass, his fucking _thighs_ , as he walked out of the room and into the connecting living room. _Damn_ , he was one lucky bastard.

"Hey, you're totally okay with me fucking you at some point, right?" he called out, curious. Not that he cared, really – with the way Sebastian fucked, Chris was fine with taking it every damn time. But it seemed a shame not to get to tap that ass at least once.

"Yeah, I'm totally equal opportunity on the fucking," Sebastian said, walking back into the room.

"Excellent." He had no idea what he'd done in another life to get this lucky right now, but he was going to ride this good karma (and Sebastian) as long as he possibly could.

Sebastian held up a string of beads, each one slightly bigger than the last. "You know what these are?" he asked.

Chris nodded, and fuck, there should be no way he was getting hard again so soon. But here he was, flushed all over and aching for round two to start as soon as fucking possible. "Anal beads."

"You okay with me using them on you after we get out of the shower?"

Yep, he was going to _die_. Sebastian was a hundred percent going to fucking kill him. But what a fucking way to go. "If you don't, I might cry. It won't be pretty."

Sebastian laughed, low and amused and sexy as fuck. "Well we can't have that." He set the beads on the bedside table, and held out his hand. "Come on. My turn now."

Chris couldn't move fast enough.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I also have to thank [OhCaptainMyCaptain1918](http://ohcaptainmycaptain1918.tumblr.com) for the amazing beta, too. It's not just any friend that will agree to beta their own gift, and do such a great job of it. :) Any remaining mistakes are on me.
> 
> You can now find me on [Tumblr](http://brendaonao3.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
